1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to communication devices, and more particularly to, a method for evaluating levels of importance of missed incoming calls of a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Incoming calls of a communication device may be missed by a user due to various reasons. However, there is no method to evaluate the level of importance of the missed calls. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.